


Owari-magica: Witch battle Daven

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [30]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The group is fractured and unsure how to deal with things and then there's Percy
Series: Owari Magica [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Daven

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny 500points  
> Beetle 640points  
> Liz 540 points
> 
> EXP: 8  
> Purfication: 30%  
> Item: Potion  
> Happened: 24/03/19

Order: Percy, Vondila, Vanessa, Mariana, Daven   
  
  
  
Percy stretched as he walked up, wearing something that wasn't a hoodie for once and ready for the girls. He hadn't seen everyone in ages...!

  
Vondila sighed looking at her soul gem. The last battle was a close call for her and Ophelia , and she was still worried about Avril and that creep of a witch. She looked up and saw Percy. Putting her thoughts behind her she greeted the male mage. "Hey Percy. You ready for this?"  
  
  
Vanessa ambled along, lost in her thoughts. The weather was beginning to pick up now which was nice but did little to lift her mood. She had frozen last time, and the others' had paid the price for that. She hadn't seen Ophelia since and if she was being honest, had been avoiding the sanctuary, she was so absorbed in her thoughts she had literally walked into Percy. "Wh-oh! Hey, guys...sorry about that" she tried to laugh it off.

  
Ana jogged up to the group, grinning a little to herself. The gang's back together! 

"Heya! Do we know what we're going up against?"

  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Percy joked, offering a hug to Ana. "And I think we got this! No clue but we always manage, you know?"

  
Vondila nodded in agreement with Percy. "We got this." She smiled at group. Having the older magi here was a relief, and after the last battle she needed this.

  
Vanessa said nothing but nodded, looking around at the others. Out of everyone here, Percy was the only one who didn't know the truth, should the tell him? Thoughts of how bad she had gotten in fights raced through her mind and she pushed it all aside, switching her ring for it's gem form instead the faced the others "Let's go then" she smiled as she activated her transformation.

  
Ana transformed with a spin, bouncing on her heels.

"Let's do this, yeah?" She loops an arm through Percy's, and her other arm through Nessa's. 

"Don't overthink it, babe," is whispered in Nessa's ear, she can tell something's bothering their favorite healer.

  
Percy transformed mid step, the cape whipping behind him. He grinned. "Yeah, we got this. I missed everyone!"

  
Vondila pressed her gem to her chest and transformed. "Then you need to show up more often." She smiled at Percy. She stepped into the labyrinth her earlier worries coming back for a moment but she just pushed them away they had a witch to fight.

  
Vanessa flashed a grateful smile at Ana, tightening her grip on her arm as the went into the Labyrinth, her stomach tightening--but that might've been because she had taken to living of off take out lately--and prepared herself, the heels of her boots sinking into the soft plush flooring of the ground as tattered scraps of cloth clung from the...ceiling? Vanessa couldn't see where the Labyrinth ended, no walls aside from the fabrics billowing in a draft making it hard to tell which was the witch. She held onto Ana tighter for support--emotional and to walk on the strange ground.

  
Ana grit her teeth as they stepped into the labyrinth, squeezing Ness back and stepped away from both of the two she'd been holding so she can summon her bow. Ana whistles a little.

"Ay... this is creepy......"

  
Daven cried out causing the fabrics that made up the labyrinth to move and show its self to the magi. 

Nuno ran around some chasing after the moving cloth some going for the witches cloak.

Health: Percy 60, Vondila 85, Vanessa 60, Ana 60, Daven 93, Nuno 7 of them at 36

  
Percy groaned and pulled his mace from his cloak. "7 of them? Not the worst we've had... And we're in a horror movie too, I guess." He glanced back at Ana and Ness. They both seemed pretty nervous... "Are you two going to be alright?"

  
Vondila clapped her hands and pulled them apart and her wand was in between them. "Hey at least its these aren't gross or all touchy feelly." She gave a reassuring smile at Ana and Nessa. She then turn back to the witch and fired a flurry of shots at the witch.

(18 to hit, 12 dmg)

  
Vanessa let go of Ana and with a twirl of her wrist summoned her staff and launched a bolt of bright yellow magic at the witch. (17 to hit and 5 dmg)

  
Ana hissed a littled to herself, trying to shoot one of the familiars and missing terribly. Crap, is she out of practice? (d6 +2 to hit)

  
Daven cried out from the attacks. It spun its form and fired off magic. 

(14 to hit, 8dmg)

Three Nuno attacked the magi. One went at Percy and two went after Vanessa. 

(17 to hit, 3dmg)

Health: Percy 49, Vondila 77, Vanessa 46, Ana 52, Daven 76, Nuno 7 of them at 36

  
Percy felt like he was missing something, but he didn't have the time to analyze it. He yelped at the hits and turned to attack the familiar who'd gotten him. (16 to hit 6dmg)

  
Vondila gritted her teeth. She fired at the witch again. 

(17 to hit, 2 dmg)

  
Vanessa stumbled slightly at the hit and struggled to stay on her feet, looking at Percy she reached out mentally and tried to heal him, but didn't seem to do much good. (2 HP restored to Percy)

  
Ana whined a little, and stomped her foot. "I missed again!!" (d9 + 2 to hit)

  
Daven moved quickly and attacks Percy. 

(13 to hit, 4dmg)

Health: Percy 47, Vondila 77, Vanessa 46, Ana 52, Daven 68, Nuno 6 of them at 36, one at 30

  
Percy attempted to hit his nuno again and failed, but didn't let that bug him. "Ana, you got this! And thank you Ness!" (5 to hit)

  
Vondila fired at the witch again. "Ana you can do this." She smiled at Ana. 

(15 to hit, 8dmg)

  
Vanessa shot at the witch again only to miss (and maybe set one of the hanging drapes on fire...) huffing to herself she glared at Daven. (9 to miss)

  
Ana had taken a second to aim, but was distracted by Percy and Vondila's praise. She could not tell you how, but this resulted in her shooting herself in the foot with a magic arrow, and throwing away her bow to dance around in pain. 

"¡¡¡Ay ay ay ay! Mierde, that hurt!!" (d1 to hit, 3dmg to self)

  
Daven tried to attack of a magi, but her attack backfired and hurt its self.

(nat 1, 4dmg)

Health: Percy 47, Vondila 77, Vanessa 46, Ana 49, Daven 56, Nuno 6 of them at 36, one at 30

  
Percy landed another hit on the nuno. "I feel like I should have worked out more...." (14 to hit, 4dmg)

  
Vondila looked over at Ana. "Ana? Are you okay?" She fired at the witch but it backfired on her causing her wand to explode. "Mother fucker!" She cried out in pain. 

(nat 1, 5dmg)

  
Vanessa raises her staff once again and fires another shot of magical energy at the Witch, hitting it squarely in the...chest? Cloak? She hit it's body anyway. "Everyone! How're you all holding up"? She called out for assertion of their statuses. (12 to hit and 6dmg)

  
Ana summoned her gun, and misses terribly again. (d3 +2 to hit) She winds back and throws the gun at Daven. It smacks the witch square in the... cloak. (Nat20, 4dmg x2 to Daven)

"...I... did it?"

  
Daven fired out at the magi, but was only able to hit two of them.

(10 to hit, 6dmg to Ana and Nessa)

Health: Percy 47, Vondila 72, Vanessa 46, Ana 49, Daven 48, Nuno 6 of them at 36, one at 26

  
Percy didn't care for that at all. He jumped over the nuno and headed for the witch so that he could hit it. "Come on and pick on someone your own size!" (12 to hit, 5dmg)

  
Vondila shook off the pain from getting hit. "Stupid witch." She fired at the witch and smiled when it landed. 

(25 to hit, 12 dmg)

  
Vanessa looked back at Percy and focused on healing him once again, channelling her energy into him she helped him out. "Does anyone need help"? She called out to the team. (5 HP to Percy)

  
Ana screamed a little when, after summoning her gun again, she still missed.

"Come on this isn't fair!!" (d9 +2 to hit)

  
Daven tried to attack the magi but missed them all. 

(3 to hit)

Health: Percy 52, Vondila 72, Vanessa 46, Ana 49, Daven 31, Nuno 6 of them at 36, one at 26

  
Percy could feel Nessa healing him, and he couldn't help but toss a smile in her direction. "Heal yourself!" And then he landed a spectacular hit to the witch, of which he was pretty sure barely scratched it. (23 to hit, 1dmg)

  
Vondila was relieved that the attack didnt hit them. She fired back at the witch this time landing her attack.

(23 to hit 6dmg)

  
Vanessa charged at the witch, switching her staff for her sword with just a flick of the wrist and with a leap, dug her blade into it's side, hanging there from the hilt, Vanessa looked around at the others. (20 to hit (not nat) and 5 dmg)

  
Ana shoots with her gun again, and misses, again. This is getting ridiculous. Maybe she needs to practice more? Or give up?? She doesn't particularly want to do anything anymore anyway. Maybe giving up is the right answer??? (d6 +2 to hit)

  
Davon cried out and attacked Vanessa.

(10 to hit. 4dmg)

Health: Percy 52, Vondila 72, Vanessa 46, Ana 49, Daven 19, Nuno 6 of them at 36, one at 26

  
"Ness, drop it!" Percy shouted as he slammed his gobsmacker into the witch again. He really needed to stop being a one-trick pony... "Just get a new one!" (26 to hit 3dmg)

  
Vondila created three orbs. She fired them at the witch. 

(28 to hit. 9dmg -5% purification)

  
Vanessa tried to use her weight to pull the sword down and tear the witch but instead lost her footing and tumbled to the ground, she didn't hurt herself but it still sucked. (5 to miss)

  
"Vanessa, heal yourself!" Ana yelled, as she shot her gun vaguely in the direction of the witch. The sound of her stun spell taking affect stopped her mid-rant.

"I'm surrounded by headstrong... huh? I... I hit it???" Okay, giving up definitely wasn't the answer, but maybe not focusing so hard on one thing isn't a good thing either... 

Whatever, she hit it!! (d17 +2 to hit, 6dmg, Daven stunned for 2 rounds)

  
Davon cried out it tried to attack the magi but failed.

(7 to hit)

Health: Percy 52, Vondila 72, Vanessa 46, Ana 49, Daven 1, Nuno 6 of them at 36, one at 26

  
He took a second to crane his neck to check on Nessa before refocusing. He wanted to run over there, but the creature was stunned... Perfect timing. Percy grinned and hit the witch again "Take that!" (20 to hit (not nat) 2dmg)

**Health: Percy 52, Vondila 72, Vanessa 46, Ana 49, Daven -1**

  
Vondila smiled brightly. "Percy you did it." She pulled the male into a hug. After a moment she pulled away. "Good job everyone."

  
"I feel so tired" Vanessa groaned, getting back to her feet, she swayed slightly. "Is everyone alright"?

  
Ana laughed a little. 

"Oh my god."

She pauses.

"Oh, Percitititito! You asked if I was feeling okay earlier, right? I'm doing Peachy!" She throws up a peace sign next to her eye, giggling a little. She hadn't felt good then, but... right now was feeling almost good, so... what's a white lie between friends?

  
He had a bad feeling about how long it had taken her... But at the same time, he just wanted her to smile. So He hugged Vondila back and beckoned the other two forwards. "We did it! Bring it in."

  
"Nessa do you need to sit down?" Vondila touched the shoulder of the healer. "You need to heal yourself to. A hurt healer can't help her team." She said softly.

  
Vanessa's shoulders sagged at Vondila's touch, she still wasn't sure how to talk to her friend after...everything, but nodded slightly, moving over to Percy for the group hug and healing herself.

  
Ana slipped an arm under Ness as a support.

"Hey, you okay?" Ana almost wanted to ask if she needed to talk... but Percy might want in, and... was she ready for someone else to know... stuff? 

No, probably not. She doubted Ness was, either.

  
It was always better to know that they were safe at the end of a battle. He sighed and squeezed them closer. "I didn't mean to order you around, but you really should take better care of yourself. We need you, and needing you means you needing you too. Like Von said."

  
Vondila nodded along. "We're a team we all need each other. That means in a battle or outside a battle. We're here for each other. Im here for all of you." She said and looked at everyone. "So if you ever need any kind of help ill help you."

  
Vanessa gave Ana a reassuring squeeze in response to her question and a strained smile before telling the others "I'll keep it in mind, guys"

  
Ana leans into her.

"I for one, am ready to go home and eat my weight in sweets. What do you guys say?"

It occurs to her, then, that she hasn't pulled candy out of nowhere for a few weeks now. She'd been... going without, for some reason. Hmm.

  
Percy shifted to wrap both his arms around her. "Any chance I could get a rice crispy treat?"

  
Vondila giggled. "I could go for anything sweet myself. To many vegetables as of late." She stuck out her tongue at the thought.

  
Ana pulls out a baby ruth, a bag of bottle caps, a bag of gummi bears, a mars bar, and a pixy stick before finally getting a rice crispy treat.

"Did any of these look good or should I keep going, Von?" Ana asks, while passing the rice treat to Percy.

  
Percy took a bite and sighed happily. "Been all spicy stuff lately. Thank you Anita." He'd caught on a while back. He presses his nose to her neck and sighs.

  
Vondila took the mars bar. "This is perfect. Thanks." She opened the packaging and bit into the treat.

  
Ana grinned, and hugged him back. She opened the pixy stick, cherry flavored, and poured the almost painfully-sweet powder into her mouth.

"Aaaaah, that's the good stuff."

  
  
Percy snorted. "Pixie sticks? I remember those. Didn't kids used to snort them?"

  
Vondila snorted. "I may or may not have snorted one as a kid myself." She had a large grin on her face. "0 out of 10. Would not recommend."

  
Ana laughed. 

"You guys are making me wanna try and pull a bunch if these things just so I can snort one, or combine them all into a super painful sweet powder that'd kill my tastebuds!"

  
Percy's eyes widened. "Is that possible?"

  
Vondila almost choked on her candy from laughing. "Please. don't. Ana." She coughed out still laughing.

  
"Now I wanna know. But I'll respect your authority and seniority, Von. You're old enough to know what happens, if you mix all 6 flavors?" Ana grinned. She was making fun, but hopefully Von won't mind too much.


End file.
